


Hurricane Lane tamed

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lucy Fic, Maximum Happiness, Minimal triggers, who even knows the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara and Lucy fic because i hated how she just up and disappeared for no apparent reason





	

**Author's Note:**

> hell, i know i`m supercorp trash, but i just couldn`t stop myself, hope you enjoy
> 
> P.S. attached is my Tumblr, i will be posting any notices of new work there, and taking any prompts you may have for the next while  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/acidfox96

When Kara wakes, she finds herself feeling oddly happy, in a way she hasn’t felt in years. She looks beside herself and sees the splayed-out limbs of Lucy as the brunette sleeps. Normally she would be a little annoyed at her partner star fishing all over the bed and hogging the blankets but looking at Lucy as she lies there completely relaxed, a small smile on her face she can't help but feel her own happy smile stretching across her face. This, this is what Lucy does to her.

 

At first, she had been worried, after all, everyone has heard the stories of Hurricane Lane, and while that mostly applied to Lois, Lucy certainly shared her sister's firework tendencies. She had worried when she told Lucy that she was Supergirl, after all, many people knew of Lucy`s distrust for the Kryptonian superhero. What she hadn't expected was to be wrapped in Lucy`s warm embrace as she begged forgiveness for everything she had ever said against Kara. Kara had been stunned; she had figured she was the one who should be apologising for not telling Lucy everything. That wasn’t the way things went, and so Kara and Lucy had spent hours that night lying together on the couch telling each other the things they had never told anyone, things Kara could never dream of telling Alex. 

 

The first-time Kara meets Lucy`s father out of uniform General Lane takes one look at her and threatens to disown Lucy if she dares follow her sister`s example. What he hadn't been expecting was for Lucy to look him straight in the eye and say "drop dead you miserable bastard" before taking Kara`s hand and walking back out the door.

The rest of the night had been spent holding Lucy as she cried about losing her father, they went through several pints of ice-cream and Kara still swears she didn’t eat more than maybe 1, 1 1/2 pints. In the end, though it was the call to Clark and Lois that finally allowed Lucy to calm down. As soon as Lois had heard her sister was crying she had demanded Clark fly her to Kara`s apartment as soon as possible and barely 45 minutes later Lois entered through the open window and enfolded her sister in the strongest and most secure hug she could. As the sisters sat talking Kara and Clark were forced to leave to deal with a massive earthquake downtown which had caused several people to become trapped.

When they finally return, they are greeted by a sleeping Lucy and Lois waiting for them. The first thing she does is walk over to Kara and say "my sister really loves you, you better be worth it" then she announces that they will be staying the next few days. That night as they fall asleep Lucy clings to Kara like a koala burying her head in Kara`s neck as she sleeps. The next morning quickly becomes a little awkward when Lucy remembers what happened the previous night but between Kara`s reassurances and Lois making sure she knows the past was forgotten and Lucy will always be her sister it breaks soon enough.

 

 

It is natural that when she finally has the courage to tell Alex about her and Lucy that Alex has a field day. Alex spends the entire day basically reminding her sister that she managed to follow Kal-El`s footsteps, first with the superhero business, then with the outfit, and finally with dating a Lane. 

Alex even starts a pool betting on the General`s reaction the next time he visits and sees Kara and Lucy being so 'lovey' as they have apparently become. Vasquez wins the bet when General Lane walks in later that week and sees Kara kissing Lucy only to faint cold in the main DEO control centre.

 

 

The day she finally works up the courage to ask Lucy to move in it seems as if everything is going against her, first Cat wakes up sick and decides. This is the day to make Kara`s life hell, to the point where she basically hands off all her usual responsibilities to Kara saying something about how Kara usually handles much of it anyway, so a little more couldn’t hurt. Naturally, it had to be that day that the editorial staff decide to mutiny and try to pick their own front cover which it takes every ounce of Kara`s self-control and Lucy`s calming presence to stop Kara from roasting them or throwing them out the nearest window.

Then some idiot decides it is a good idea to give a bunch of criminals alien gravity guns. Meaning not only does Kara have like 50 deadlines but she now has to go deal with a bunch of assholes throwing cop cars into the outer atmosphere.

Finally, when she finishes for the day, and it`s like 8 o`clock, and she`s supposed to be going out for dinner with Lucy to an Italian restaurant uptown some idiot manages to lose her reservation. 

She`s not proud of It, but she admits it, she cries, for the first time in all her years working for Cat Grant she cries and all through it Lucy sits beside her and holds her as she lets the tears stream down her face. When she finally stops crying she knows she looks like a racoon, but she kisses Lucy and she can`t help herself, she asks Lucy to move in. And if the way Lucy is kissing her is any indication the answer is yes.

 

 

When she wakes the next morning Cat despite her best efforts is still sick, and Kara is once again forced to basically assume the reigns of her empire for another day. The office is aflutter with whispers as Kara steps out of Cat`s elevator and into her office. When not an hour later she has, the entire editorial board lined up in the office demanding they be allowed to choose their own layouts and stories she finally says fuck it. She channels her inner Cat, looks them all in the eyes, and fires them.

She fires the entire editorial board. 

It is barely ten minutes after they leave that Kara gets a call from Cat, who is annoyed she had to hear about Kara firing her entire editorial staff from a memo, but nevertheless, she supports Kara’s decision even managing to get her name right.

When she finally gets home that evening, it is near on 11 o`clock, and she enters to the smell of potstickers and spaghetti. As she enters, she sees boxes of Lucy`s things waiting to be moved in and a smiling Lucy waiting for her glass of wine in hand as she places Kara’s plate on the table.

When she finally manages to finish dinner, Lucy has already started getting ready for bed, and after a quick shower, she climbs in beside her and snuggles in close falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

 

 

Luckily Cat manages to recover enough to work the next day and Kara enters Latte on hand for the media mogul to find Cat waiting for her, Kara`s things boxed and a new assistant at her desk. At first, she thinks she is being fired, she thinks she overstepped firing Cat`s employees, and now she has to look for a new job. 

What she didn’t expect was Cat telling her that because she did such an exemplary job running CatCo while she was sick she is being placed in charge of the editorial board. At first, she doesn’t understand why Cat would do such a thing, after all, she has only been an assistant thus far. 

When she asks Cat why, Cat laughs in her face, and she explains, this is what she had been grooming Kara for these last few years. She had been grooming a successor, that was why she was so hard on Kara. Why she made her do so much work on the designs and layouts, why she had Kara proofread everything before it ever reached her desk; and why she berated her so much when she missed something.

 

It doesn’t really sink in until she is in her new office that sits right beside Lucy`s, apparently given recent history it was decided the CatCo general counsel and chief editor should have adjoining offices, that way the most controversial topics could either be edited or vetoed by the counsel before they were printed. An Idea which had apparently saved CatCo quite a large number of lawsuits this year alone.

It soon became commonplace for Kara and Lucy to share their office spaces, so much so that when one of them couldn't be found in their own office, their staff immediately check the others office before anywhere else.

 

 

It takes months but eventually Lucy manages to work up the courage to ask Alex for her blessing to marry Kara. At first, Alex is reluctant, she has a bet going after all on who would ask whom first and she asks Lucy every possible question she can think of. She refuses Lucy time and again until finally, Lucy walks in with the ring and a set of vows, written in Kryptonian; and with all the Kryptonian customs observed and hands them to Alex. 

As soon as Alex finishes reading she immediately hugs Lucy tight as tears well in her eyes as she says "yes, yes you can marry my sister."

 

Between their jobs, at the DEO and CatCo, it takes nearly a month before Lucy gets a chance to propose to Kara. When she finally does, they are standing on the banks of the river overlooking the same spot where Kara had revealed herself years earlier. 

Then Lucy falls to one knee before Kara and asks in perfect Kryptonian "Kara, house of El, I have come to love you like no other, you are my sun and stars, and so now I ask you, will you join with me under Rao and become my mate?"

When she sees the tears in Kara`s eyes, she first thinks she has said something wrong until Kara pulls her up kissing her soundly as she says "Yes, Yes, a thousand times Yes, I will marry you, Lucy"

 

Kara has Lucy naked atop the kitchen counter the next morning, her arms wrapped around the brunette's thighs when Alex comes crashing into the apartment with an entire DEO tac team behind her because they had not been answering her calls. They are apparently completely oblivious as Kara continues to devour Lucy like she is a plate of potstickers leading Alex to blush heavily and rush everyone out the nearest exit.

It takes three days and much prompting before Kara and Lucy finally find out why Alex has been avoiding them and almost as long for the blush to fade from Kara`s cheeks.

 

 

It was surprising when the next few months went according to plan. There were no natural disasters. No lawsuits and many the Fort Rozz escapees chose to do their crimes elsewhere. So, for the months up until the wedding Kara and Lucy got to enjoy just being engaged, they went out with their friends and family, they did their bridal shopping and spent nearly every moment either together or thinking of being together.

At first, Kara worried about why this might be, she couldn’t quite figure why, but over these last few months, she had been becoming more and more tactile, needing to be able to touch Lucy in some way or it felt like pins and needles on her skin. It got so bad that she spent an entire afternoon under the DEO`s red-sun lambs allowing Alex to poke and prod her before finally going into the room with the AI consciousness of her mother and asking her.

According to Allura what Kara was experiencing was extremely typical amongst Kryptonians who were preparing to take the bond as the body tried to establish a neural and physiological connection between the mates. That Kara was experiencing this with Lucy was something Allura had never anticipated. Because Lucy was a human they had never expected that she might be able to form the bond, but apparently, she and Lucy shared a deeper compatibility beyond the standard; allowing them to transcend barriers like human biology.

 

 

It was the day of the wedding when the bond finally snapped into place, the pair had just started getting ready when there was a sharp pain followed by the feeling of the others thoughts and emotions. Their friends and family all seemed annoyed at this, after all, the bride wasn’t supposed to see her bride before the wedding. 

When the time finally comes, and Kara steps out her flaming red dress the same colour as Rao to meet Lucy at the alter in her pearlescent white dress those around them gasp, the contrast is glaring, but the love they so obviously share seems to make it all the more beautiful. When Lucy begins to float to match Kara as they stand before J`onn in his Kryptonian ministers robes it all seems to fall into place.

 

 

It takes over a month for the pair to return from their honeymoon, and when they do something has clearly changed, as Lucy steps into the DEO Kara is like a watchdog at her side, no one dares get close and when Lucy steps toward the nearby coffee Kara threatens to incinerate it. It is unsurprisingly Alex who figures it out first, she is trying to get Kara to leave so she can do Lucy`s physical when it all clicks; the coffee, Kara`s overprotective nature, the tiny bump Lucy seems to be sporting on her abdomen, Lucy`s pregnant.

The squeal of excitement she lets loose at the realisation she is going to be an aunt means it is only moments before J`onn is rushing into the room and as soon as he does it is clear he knows as well. The pair can only smile when they realise they`ve been found out. 

 

It is even less surprising when the agents start a pool on General Lane`s reaction to finding out Lucy is pregnant, in the end, Alex wins when the general becomes a stuttering almost catatonic mess at the sight of his youngest daughter heavily pregnant and leaning happily in Kara`s arms

 

 

When the baby is born, it is Alex who delivers her, saying that she`ll be damned if she sees her own niece or nephew birthed in one of those bacteria infested hospital waiting rooms. The entire gang is there for the birth, J`onn stands nearby as he swears to protect the newest addition to their family as he had Kara and Alex. Winn brings in a small copy of Kara`s own Supergirl outfit. James hands over a framed picture of the pair seated atop a nearby hill, Lucy holding her stomach and Kara holding Lucy as her cape billows behind her. Clark and Lois each give them plenty of baby clothes, indestructible for when she gets up to mischief, and Alex gives them a small powers inhibitor, just powerful enough to make sure baby Danvers doesn’t accidentally burn down their home when she sneezes. They decide to name her Elinore Allura Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> as always please let me know your thoughts in the comments below


End file.
